


Sanders Sides, But in This Version, It's Daniel Thrasher and His Weird-Ass Characters

by Sydney_Prince



Category: Daniel Thrasher - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Cussing, Daniel Thrasher - Freeform, Daniel Thrasher Characters, Daniel Thrasher Egos, Daniel Thrasher Sketches, Egos, Funny, Gen, Humorous Ending, I Am Sorry, I think this is funny, Mashup, Rated T for Mild Language, Sorry Not Sorry, Swords!, This is basically Sanders Sides but with Daniel Thrasher, Thomas Sanders is not actually in this nor are the sides sadly, Weird Humor, YouTube, aren't most Daniel Thrasher videos crack tho?, but they are fine!, daniel thrasher egos/sanders sides mashup, enjoy?, i said the word sexy in my writing gross XD, it's just a homage to him and Daniel Thrasher, it's weird - Freeform, no disrespect to any sanders side character nor daniel thrasher character, not actually sorry, sanders sides parody, slapstick fighting, someone gets hit with a sword, this is one of the weirder things I have written, yep yep yep song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Prince/pseuds/Sydney_Prince
Summary: I recently discovered Daniel Thrasher videos... And well, I got the idea of writing a Sanders Side Parody with his characters XDFor fun, guess who I chose for each Sanders Side (wish it was a perfect fit, but sadly it is not for every character)
Relationships: Daniel Thrasher & Brain, Daniel Thrasher & Elitist, Daniel Thrasher & Hoodie Guy, Daniel Thrasher & King, Daniel Thrasher and Id, too lazy to tag other relationships at this time
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Sanders Sides, But in This Version, It's Daniel Thrasher and His Weird-Ass Characters

Daniel Thrasher walks onto the screen. He looks out at you and waves.

"Good morning, I'm Daniel Thrasher! You may know me from my YouTube sketches and my love of pianos, but the question is . . . do you really know me? Or better yet, do _I_ even know myself?" Daniel smiles.

Next to him, from the ground, pops up someone who looks exactly like Daniel. He has glasses, a black shirt, and a label that says “The Brain.”

"You ain't familiar to yourself," the newcomer says in a New Yorker accent.

"Now, this is my smarts. Keeps me on track. Is very uptight. Has really weird demands. My literal Brain."

"I keep you in tip-top shape, you piece of trash," the Brain says.

Just then, a kingly-looking Daniel appears. He wears a fancy robe and has greenery in his hair.

"Why isn't anyone playing the piano for me, and why don't I have a sexy maiden on my arm?" the King asks.

"Uh, and that...that's my King side. He also makes weird demands. Likes listening to music a lot. And the ladies. I guess he's my romantic side? I don't know," Daniel explains.

"Hey, Daniel, play me a ditty!" King shouts and points at the original Daniel.

"Eh, maybe later . . ."

"Did you just tell me _mayb_ . . . " the King begins.

Suddenly, a Daniel with glasses and flannel appears. This is the Teacher.

"Hi, I'm the Teacher side of Daniel. I make sure Daniel learns things. I'm very nurturing. Well, unless you’re a punk ass bitch," says this new side.

Near the Teacher, pops up Hoodie Guy. It's just Daniel with a hoodie.

"Oh, and that's Hoodie Guy. He...well, he's weird. A little angsty. Likes playing music. A bit insecure, but entirely too cocky at the same time," Daniel informs.

"You didn't tell me we had company, Daniel," Hoodie Guy says with a dark scowl.

"Oops, figured you would know...being part of my brain and all."

Out of nowhere comes the Elitist. This Daniel wears a fancy gray sweater. Hoodie Guy draws a sword and wields it at the Elitist.

The Brain tackles the Elitist.

"I'll fight you just like I fought that earthworm that sang that dumb _Yep Yep Yep Song_!" Brain shouts.

"Shit, this is the Elitist side of me...ugh. We all hate him. He's a snob who questions my skills at the piano . . . On a worse note, the _Yep Yep Yep Song_ is back in my head," Daniel says.

"The _Yep Yep Yep Song_ is a mockery of music, Daniel," the Elitist says. 

"Take it back! My sensitive artist’s heart can't take it! I love my _Yep Yep Yep Song_!" Hoodie Guy shouts.

"I only want Daniel to improve," the Elitist says.

"That's my job!" the Teacher whines, feeling left out.

Hoodie Guy rolls his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young man, I'm your mentor . . . Speaking of which, you owe me $30 for your last piano lesson . . . "

"Besides . . . we all know there is a side worse than me," the Elitist finishes. 

Everyone else freezes. 

"Well, luckily, there is only one way to bring out that side. Daniel has to want to be abnormally productive. But lucky for us, that ain't familiar to him," the Brain responds.

"Why can't Daniel be productive?! I want him to film more piano sketches, cuz I want to hear a ditty!" King pouts.

"Yeah, I am feeling like I have a lot of motivation to play music, make sketches, work out, eat well . . . " Daniel begins.

Out of a nearby closet, Id pops out. You can't see Id's face. He is covered with a pink blanket. 

Speaking utter gibberish, he chases the other sides and Daniel, backing them all into a corner.

The Brain rips the sword away from Hoodie Guy and attacks Id with it. The Brain hits Id until Id goes back in the closet. The Brain holds the closet door tightly.

"Older brothers, am I right?" he chuckles. "Quick! Sing the _Yep Yep Yep Song_. It'll distract Daniel from his desires to be productive.”

Hoodie Guy smiles and plays a piano that suddenly appears out of thin air. He sings the _Yep Yep Yep Song_. 

"Finally, a ditty!" The King claps. 

The Elitist plugs his ears, sinks, and disappears through the floor.

The Brain barricades the closet.

"Finally, it's over," the Brain says.

"Let us celebrate!" The King shouts.

The Brain and the King dance to Hoodie Guy's sweet melody. Even the Teacher bobs to the music. 

"What the hell?” Daniel exclaims, staring at the scene.

A beat.

“Um, thanks for checking this out, but I'm going to bed and pretend that this never happened.”


End file.
